


Under the Spider's Hand

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Spiders, some breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon goes back to the Hilltop Road and regrets it. S4 alternate scenario.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Under the Spider's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt "At least I’m not going to murder you afterwards… I think.” for Jon/Annabelle. Hope you like it, anon!

The Archivist is so terrified of her and the house he's in that Annabelle can smell it, but he keeps resisting as she weaves her threads around him, tying him to a chair. It's sort of cute, and she laughs.

"I wouldn't struggle so much," she says to the Archivist gently, pulling her threads tight around his ribs as she stands before him. The Archivist gasps for breath, his eyes bulging, and Annabelle's smile widens. "I told you what would happen if you came to this house again."

The Archivist gags, but he meets Annabelle's eyes, holds her gaze as she eases the pressure on him.

"Technically, all you said that I shouldn't come here again," he says, grimacing as Annabelle pulls her threads tight again. "This is not necessary."

"Let me decide that." Annabelle leaves her threads be and pulls her hands back, looking the Archivist over. His arms are covered in thread from elbows to wrists, his legs from knees to ankles, his torso all over, securing him to the chair. His hips are free, his thighs splayed apart, and Annabelle indulges herself; she stares at his crotch, knowing his cock is soft underneath his slacks, but perhaps that can be changed. Perhaps if he really, really behaves himself.

She looks up at his face again and sees that his mouth is set in a hard, determined line, but there is also a flush on his cheeks, and the terror in his eyes is sharper than it was before. He definitely noticed what she was looking at, and she smiles at him again to let him know that she knows.

"Yes, I think you could use a reminder." She leans down and rests her hand on his thigh, spreading her fingers wide on its surface, feeling the warmth of his flesh through his trousers. Slowly, she walks her fingers over to his groin, grasping him through his slacks as he winces. "Think of it this way: At least I'm not going to murder you afterwards. Probably."

He shivers at her words, and more when she seeks out his zipper.

He is, indeed, soft when she draws his cock out, but he isn't unresponsive to her touch, stirring as she drags her fingertips along his length. She reaches out for his face, cupping it with her free hand she looks him into his eyes, watching as fear ripples through their dark depths. He is delicious like this, at her mercy; she could keep him, weave her threads inside him, into his brain, so deep that he won't know the lines between himself and Annabelle anymore. It's tempting, and it makes her curl her fingers fully around his cock in a possessive grip. He twitches in her hand, more out of fear than pleasure, but not unaffected.

Oh, if only Mother didn't have other plans.

"You will know better after this." Annabelle spins thread around the Archivist's cock as she strokes him, listening as his breathing gets quicker and quicker, feeling as he, reluctantly, grows hard. "Really, I'm being quite pleasant to you. You know there are worse monsters than me out there."

Annabelle sweeps her thumb over the head of the Archivist's cock, smearing a small drop of pre-come around. She takes her thumb to her lips and sucks it in for a taste, keeping her eyes on the Archivist as he stares at her with scared, fascinated eyes.

"Monsters who wouldn't bother making you feel good," she adds, glancing down at his cock. It's hard now, standing erect and straining against the threads that are pulled tight around it, twitching ever so slightly. She cups the Archivist's balls and gives them a thorough fondle, drawing a long, stifled groan from him.

"I didn't ask to feel good," the Archivist whispers, even as his cock leaks a little more.

"That's a shame." Annabelle leans in close, watching him as she brings her mouth in front of his. "You are very harsh on yourself, Jonathan Sims. Maybe if you were kinder, you wouldn't feel the need to pull off stunts like these."

She claims the Archivist's mouth, grasping his throbbing cock to stroke it through the threads, wrapping her free arm around the Archivist's neck. He groans in his throat, but his mouth is open and soft, welcoming Annabelle in, and she kisses him hard, jerking him off as he squirms on the chair, hips rocking on their own accord. He gasps for breath when their mouths part, his back arching as much against the chair as it can, being restrained as it is, his cock pulsing fast as he spills his seed over Annabelle's hand.

All the while, they keep staring at each other, the Archivist's eyes wide and horrified, and in their reflection Annabelle can see the captivation in her own eyes. She finally breaks the eye contact herself by closing her eyes as she kisses him for the second time, gentler this time. Interestingly enough, this time he struggles more, grunting as he yanks his head away from her.

"Are you done?" the Archivist asks as Annabelle opens her eyes again, his head turned away.

He shivers as Annabelle drops her head down and kisses him on the exposed line of his neck.

"I think you still don't get it," Annabelle says, smiling as the Archivist tenses at her words. "It's all right, though. We have time. I will keep making my point until you understand."

And if he's not planning to enjoy himself, Annabelle certainly will.


End file.
